Qué imposible
by Stanatic girl
Summary: Henry quiere una familia de verdad y sus madres.. ¿estarán dispuestas a crearla? Todo es posible aunque el título diga lo contrario. Swan Queen. T para futuros capítulos. Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen yo solo hago esta historia para disfrutar un poco ya que SQ real nanai de la China.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola amores! Pues nada, es mi primer fic SQ así que espero haberlo hecho bien... Espero que disfrutéis y esas cosas. No tardaré mucho en actualizar y tampoco sé cuantos capítulos van a salir de esta historia, por lo pronto aquí está el comienzo. Si alguien sigue la historia (cri, cri, cri, venga, no me emociono xD) que no se desespere porque pienso juntarles en el próximo capítulo o como mucho en el siguiente. Y no sé qué más deciros... Enjoy it!

* * *

Tras su turno de mañana en la comisaría Emma había decidido ir a comer a Granny's Diner, desde que habían vuelto de Neverland sus padres no hacía más que hablar sobre cómo siempre se encontraban y por eso habían encontrado a Henry. Para colmo el chico les seguía el juego y cuando se juntaban los tres Emma pensaba que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Gracias a Dios, desde su vuelta, su relación con Regina había mejorado mucho y ahora Henry volvía a pasar la mayoría de las noches en casa de la alcaldesa. No es que no quisiera al chico, lo echaba de menos, pero se veían todos los días y ya tenía bastante con dos Charming en casa. Además habían cesado las quejas sobre Regina.

Mientras caminaba hacia el local pensó en todo lo ocurrido desde que Regina había intentado salvar al pueblo con su vida. Realmente quería cambiar, y aunque al principio no la creyese, durante el viaje se había ganado su confianza. Aunque sus padres, Hook y Gold siguiesen viéndola como la mala del cuento, Emma había descubierto que las cosas no eran así. La alcaldesa había dejado que Emma la viese de verdad, cosa que al principio la sorprendió. Regina Mills, la mujer de hielo, la reina malvada, la alcaldesa, había abierto sus muros para dejar que Emma la viese como Regina, la madre de su hijo, una buena persona con miedos y defectos. Y aunque la había amenazado de muerte si contaba algo de eso, y sus muros estaban ahí de vuelta tras el viaje, las cosas habían sido diferentes. Seguían peleando, obvio, pero Regina le sonreía con sinceridad y no pretendía hacerle daño con sus palabras. Incluso habían comido un par de veces juntas con Henry en Granny's o habían mantenido conversaciones normales en las caballerizas mientras Henry guardaba a su caballo. Qué diablos, incluso le daba las gracias, ¡Regina Mills dando las gracias! Emma rió ante su pensamiento. Adoraba a aquella mujer. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y sacudió suavemente la cabeza y miró el local de la Abuelita. Respiró para recomponerse y entró.

* * *

Como buen viernes que era el local estaba repleto. Se acercó a la barra y al ver a Rubí intentó llamar su atención. La chica que andaba bastante atareada le sonrió sin dejar de preparar platos.

-Hey Em, ¿lo de siempre? – Emma asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa con un 'gracias' mudo. La sheriff se dio la vuelta buscando una mesa en la que poder sentarse puesto que en la barra no había hueco ni para una mosca. Parecía que iba a tener la misma suerte cuando en una de las mesas del fondo vio a la morena, dándole la espalda.

Emma suspiró, tenía dos opciones, comer fuera y que se le secara el cerebro al sol o intentar compartir mesa con Regina. Nunca había comido con ella si no estaba Henry de por medio pero no sería tan diferente… ¿no?

Por suerte Regina había cogido la última mesa libre, hacía un día terriblemente soleado para estar fuera y su piel no hubiese aguantado comer fuera. Y a decir verdad su cerebro tampoco… Se sentó de espaldas a la puerta y a las otras mesas en general y mientras la Abuelita tomaba nota de lo que iba a comer se quitó su chaqueta, dejándola perfectamente doblada sobre el asiento, a su lado.

Mientras esperaba cogió su móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada o algún correo. Mientras andaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mirando los mensajes, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba de cerca.

-Regina.- Al escuchar la voz de la rubia, levantó la vista y al verla a un palmo de su cara pegó un pequeño bote. Ante su reacción la rubia reprimió la risa y miró a otro lado para que no se le notase.

-¿Le parece gracioso Miss Swan? –Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella rubia que la sacaba de sus casillas. Suspiró suavemente intentando calmarse, se había llevado un buen susto.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y le sonrió negando con la cabeza. Otra vez aquella condenada y preciosa sonrisa. Regina se regañó a sí misma por pensar aquello y adoptó de nuevo su pode más formal.

-Me preguntaba si… bueno, si te gustaría comer conmigo…-Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par. ¿Emma Swan le estaba pidiendo una cita? Su corazón amenazaba con salir disparado. Pero antes de que pudiese dar una respuesta Emma siguió hablando. – Es que como ves el local está lleno y no me gustaría comer al sol y bueno… si no te importa podríamos compartir mesa.

Regina asintió suavemente con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa de Emma, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Respiró hondo para calmar de nuevo su corazón, aquella rubia iba a acabar con ella. _¿En serio Regina, una cita? ¿En qué pensabas?_ La morena sacudió su cabeza suavemente, intentando quitar aquellos pensamientos y esa sensación de desilusión.

Desde que habían vuelto de Neverland se había sentido rara cuando estaba con Emma y no era la primera vez que aquellos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Sentía cierta simpatía por aquella chica que hacía que quisiese estar más tiempo con ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía nada así que le gustaba y asustaba a partes iguales.

-Siento haberte asustado.-Emma rompió aquel silencio algo incomodo que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo llenar.

-Bueno Miss Swan, son cosas que pasan.

-Emma. –La cara de Regina la hizo reír suavemente. Esa forma de fruncir el ceño que tenía siempre que no entendía algo o cuando se enfadaba le parecía divertida.- No más Miss Swan, llámame Emma por favor, al menos fuera del trabajo.

-Claro... Emma.- Ambas mujeres se sonrieron.

Rubí llegó con su comida y sonrió a ambas mientras dejaba los platos y las bebidas en la mesa. Sin mediar palabra se fue rápidamente a seguir sirviendo, hoy no había tiempo para charlas.

Regina removió su ensalada César y notó que Emma la miraba atentamente. Se sonrojó suavemente y la miró también algo enfadada. ¿Por qué aquella mujer la hacía siempre sentirse tan pequeña?

-¿Qué?- Emma salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con cara de preocupación. -¿Qué? Pasa algo con la ensalada Miss… Emma?

-¿En serio solo vas a comer eso? ¿Una ensalada? – Negó son la cabeza mientras ponía ketchup en el pan de su hamburguesa. – Ahora entiendo que Henry devore estas cosas cuando tiene ocasión… -Emma sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de la alcaldesa que la miraba con ambas cejas alzadas y masticando suavemente. Tras tragar con tranquilidad Regina le sonrió de medio lado, dándole una respuesta.

-Bueno querida, cuando tengas que tomar tropecientas pastillas para que tu corazón no se pare a causa de tu colesterol no vengas a mendigar ayudas al ayuntamiento. –Regina lo dijo lo más seriamente posible, queriendo quitarle el apetito a la rubia que engullía cual pato. Emma la observó seria también y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Buen intento, pero no empezaré a comer como un conejo, tus amenazas de dejarme sin subvenciones no me asustan. –La rubia volvió a reír con ganas y Regina no pudo más que reír suavemente con ella.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero ambas pensaban en que se podrían acostumbrar a eso, a estar juntas más a menudo.

Tras haber acabado su comido el local estaba más vacío, Rubí y la Abuelita descansaban comiendo algo al final de la barra y la gente que quedaba solo charlaba descansando un poco antes de empezar la tarde.

Mientras Regina tomaba un café grande con leche y caramelo observaba a Emma devorar el segundo trozo de tarta de chocolate, que era el postre especial del día.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de comer tanto? –Emma la miró un segundo, se encogió de hombros y volvió con su tarea.-Pues no entiendo de donde sale ese cuerpo, serán los genes. –Emma sonrió de medio lado y Regina se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Apartó la vista y se sonrojó terriblemente, deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudiese decir nada el móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar. La rubia miró la pantalla y antes de descolgar le habló a Regina.

-Tu hijo. –Sonrió y se llevó el móvil a la oreja mientras se llevaba el último bocado de tarta a la boca y se acercaba a la barra para pagar.

Regina sonrió al escuchar esas dos palabras pero no miró a Emma, aún estaba avergonzada por su comentario. _Para Regina, pareces una adolescente hormonada, compórtate. _Acabó su café y se acercó a la barra también, dejó el dinero al lado de Rubí y se despidió con una sonrisa formal y un 'Adiós' mudo para Emma que seguía al teléfono con Henry.

* * *

-Vale, adiós ma, nos vemos en un rato. –Henry dejó el fijo en la cama de Mary Margaret y se dirigió a la cocina donde esta estaba acabando de colocar los platos ya limpios.

-¿Dónde se ha metido tu madre?

-Me ha dicho que ha estado comiendo en Granny's con mi otra madre y que de postre había tarta de chocolate especial y nos la hemos perdido. –El chico hablaba con algo de decepción, adoraba cuando en Granny's hacían postres especiales.- Pero Emma ha dicho que traerá un poco para merendar.

El chico se sentó en la barra de la cocina para leer un rato y Mary Margaret no hizo ningún comentario aunque en su cabeza estaban saltando las alarmas. Desde la vuelta del rescate Emma y Regina se habían acercad mucho, cualquiera diría que como buenas amigas, pero ella sabía bien que esas miradas no eran de amistad. No sabía si sentirse feliz o enfadada, al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer había hecho mucho daño a su familia y Emma era su hija. Quería que ambas fuesen felices pero no sabía si soportaría que su hija y su mayor enemiga de todos los tiempos acabasen juntas. Ni siquiera lo había comentado con nadie con la pequeña esperanza de que solo fuese su imaginación.

Un rato más tarde mientras corregía exámenes en la mesa frente a Henry el chico decidió plantear la idea que llevaba en su cabeza desde hacía unos días.

-Mis madres deberían tener una cita.- Fue tal la sorpresa de Mary Margaret que el lápiz se escapó de sus manos y fue a parar al suelo.

-¿Qué? –Miró al crío esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Ya sabes, una cena romántica, unas flores. Emma debería vestir bien, mi madre siempre viste muy bien para los eventos importantes. –El muchacho hablaba muy convencido, como si estuviese planteando algo muy normal.

-Oye Henry… no creo que esto a tus madres les haga mucha gracia… -Mary Margaret suspiró intentando controlarse. – Mira cielo, esto debería quedar entre nosotros… Yo sé que quieres a tus madres pero no van a estar juntas.

- ¿Por qué? Ellas se gustan y cuando dos personas se gustan tienen citas y se dan besos, como tú y David. –Henry seguía hablando muy convencido. –Podríamos prepararle una cita sorpresa… Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Rubí y entre los tres la organizaríamos –La mujer al ver el entusiasmo del crío no pudo más que sonreír tristemente. –Cuando estén juntas seremos una familia de verdad, porque mi madre ahora es buena y no nos hará daño.

-Henry, tus madres, ambas, son muy cabezotas y no creo que les gustase la sorpresa. –El niño recogió el bolígrafo que antes había tirado Mary Margaret y sacó un folio de la carpeta de la maestra.

-Debemos apuntar todo lo que se nos ocurra. –El chico escribió 'La primera cita.' al principio del folio y lo subrayó. –Mañana es sábado y me gustaría que cenaran juntas. ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Por favor? –Puso su mejor cara de niño bueno y su abuela no pudo negarse.

-Está bien, pero si luego tus madres quieren cadáveres te echaré toda la culpa a ti. –Henry rió suavemente y Mary Margaret se sentó a su lado negando con la cabeza. Si aquello salía bien sería un milagro y no estaba segura de querer que aquel milagro sucediese.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaaaaaay, que feliz me hace que os guste mi historia xD ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me hacéis muy feliz! Pues nada, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. El siguiente es la cita y lo subiré pronto, lo prometo jajajajaja. Pues nada, disfrutadlo amores 3

* * *

*Pipipipi, pipipipi, pipipipi.* Regina apagó el despertador con desgana, hundiendo la cara en su almohada. Desde que no era alcaldesa los días se le hacían pesados y largos, muy largos. Menos cuando estaba con Henry, entonces el tiempo parecía volar y hoy por suerte para ella pasaría el día con él. Su hijo le había pedido que fuese a las caballerizas para verle montar esa mañana. Levaba casi dos meses montando y aún no había ido a verle, pues no le gustaba demasiado aquel lugar después de todo, pero por Henry haría un esfuerzo.

Miró el despertador y vio que aún era temprano, podía llegar puntual con total tranquilidad pues David estaría con Henry hasta la hora de comer. Se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose a su armario. Emma trabajaba aquella mañana así que no se verían hasta la noche cuando fuese a recoger al niño. Era una pena, le gustaría ver a Emma montando a caballo, seguro que era una torpe. Rió ante su pensamiento, negando con la cabeza, la echaba de menos. ¿La echaba de menos? _¡Regina Mills a la ducha a enfriar tus ideas! _Se regañó a sí misma.

* * *

-¡Henry baja a desayunar! –La mujer se sentó a la mesa junto con su marido esperando a que su nieto bajase. Mientras tanto ambos se servían algo de zumo, café y tostadas. El crío tomaría cereales con leche, igualito a su madre.

-Ya estoy. –Se sentó frente a Mary Margaret y David y empezó a comer con ganas. Tras haberse comido medio bol de cereales miró fijamente a Mary Margaret. -¿Has hablado con Emma?

La mujer se atragantó con su café ante la pregunta y David les miró interrogante.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber? –Mary Margaret sonrió forzosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada cielo, Henry quería que Emma fuese a verle hoy pero ya le he dicho que no podía, quizá el próximo fin de semana.

-Pero yo no me… -El chico fue interrumpido por una patada de su abuela por debajo de la mesa y la miró con reproche.

-Henry, el próximo fin de semana. –La mujer le miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego sonrió a David que miraba a ambos interrogantes. Este último se dio por vencido y prefirió no hacer más preguntas.

-Bueno chico, me ducho y nos vamos. Desayuna tranquilo. –Cogiendo una última tostada se levantó y se encaminó al baño. Una vez se hubo escuchado el agua abierta Mary Margaret suspiró tranquila.

-Solo intentaba decirte que si has hablado con Em sobre la cita, eres una bruta. –El crío la miró con algo de enfado.

-Lo siento Henry, es que no creo que a tu abuelo le guste la idea y es mejor que no se entere de que realmente vamos a llevar este plan a cabo. –La mujer le sonrió simpáticamente. –Siento la patada, y siento no haber podido hablar con Emma, se fue antes de que me despertase.

-Está bien… -El chico comió otra cucharada de sus cereales y tras tragar volvió a hablar.- Mejor, lo he planeado todo para que sea una sorpresa y sigo necesitando tu ayuda.

-¿Qué has planeado? –La idea seguía sin hacerle ninguna ilusión pero había dos posibilidades: o la cita acababa bien y su hija era feliz, cosa que le haría feliz a ella, o la cita acababa terriblemente mal y se acababa todo aquel asunto de Regina y Emma de pareja. Así que las dos opciones tenían su lado positivo y había decidido ayudar a su nieto, aunque a espaldas de David, no creía que le fuese a gustar nada aquello.

Henry se levantó y fue rápidamente hasta su mochila, sacando un folio. Lo dejó al lado de su abuela y se sentó a acabar su desayuno mientras esta lo leía.

La mujer desdobló aquella hoja de papel y comenzó a leer:

'**La primera cita.'**

Flores: Emma traerá rosas para mamá.

Cena: Ensalada, espaguetis con albóndigas y chocolate con fresas y helado de vainilla con caramelo.

Vino tinto.

Velas.

David y Mary Margaret duermen fuera.

-Un momento… ¿Has planeado que la cena sea aquí? –El chico asintió mirándola con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo piensas traer a tu madre?

-Lo tengo todo pensado. –Henry se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar su plan.- Hoy Regina vendrá a verme a las caballerizas, después iremos a comer a Granny's porque es sábado y cuando Emma venga a por su postre, como hace siempre que tiene turno de mañana y yo no estoy, las convenceré para pasar la tarde en el parque. –Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar antes de que la morena pudiese decir nada. –Mientras tanto, tú debes hacer la compra y preparar la cena. A las 8 tienes que llamar a Emma y decirle que se vista elegante, porque mi madre siempre va elegante. Tienes que inventarte alguna excusa como que has quedado con David y ella tiene que salir Rubí o algo así. Yo le diré a mi madre que la invito a cenar fuera y a las 9:30 estaremos aquí porque he 'olvidado' algo importante. Para que no sospeche tienes que decirle que la cena es para ti y para David, enciende las velas. Y cuando lleguemos simplemente las encerramos. –Mary Margaret le miraba atónita y el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba seguro de que su plan funcionaría. -¡Ah! Y mientras se prepara intenta quitarle su llave para que no puedan huir. Le diremos a David que Emma tiene una cita importante y no se opondrá a ir contigo al hostal.

-¿Estás seguro de que solo tienes 10 años? –El chico asintió, aún con la gran sonrisa y su abuela no pudo más que reír suavemente. -Está bien, seguiremos tu plan, solo espero que tus madres no acaben aliándose para matarnos.

-¡Gracias! –El chico se levantó y fue a abrazarla. Estaba seguro de que al final su familia sería feliz.

* * *

Tras haber estado viendo como su hijo montaba y haberle enseñado algunas cosas que recordaba de cuando ella solía amar los caballos, madre e hijo se habían dirigido a Granny's a almorzar. Durante la comida Regina le había contado a Henry cosas sobre la época en la que aún era buena, cuando solía montar y los sitios que había descubierto buscando nuevos caminos. El chico, que no conocía aquella faceta de su madre, le había escuchado ensimismado durante un buen rato. Ahora era al contrario, Regina bebía pequeños sorbos de su café mientras, entre cucharada y cucharada de natillas con galletas caseras, Henry le contaba todo lo que Charming le había enseñado.

Regina levantó la mirada al escuchar las campanillas de la puerta puesto que el local estaba casi vacío ya y vio entrar a Emma con aquella bonita sonrisa suya. Henry se dio la vuelta y al verla sonrió divertido, empezaba el show.

-¡Hey ma! –Emma les saludó con la mano y se acercó hasta ellos.-Puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres ¿verdad mamá? –Puso sus ojitos de niño bueno a Regina y esta asintió suavemente.

-Gracias. –Emma sonrió a ambos y se sentó junto a Regina puesto que el niño no parecía querer dejarle un lado en su asiento.

La morena se sonrojó y se llevó su café a la boca, mirando por la cristalera para que no se le notase. ¿Por qué la simple presencia de aquella rubia le hacía que sus pulsaciones se disparasen? No se había sentido así desde Dan… _¡Regina céntrate!_ Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos escuchó a su hijo preguntándole algo mientras Emma empezaba sus natillas.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías? –Volvió su vista disimuladamente hacia Emma, se parecían tanto a la hora de hacer ciertas cosas como comer, o la forma de caminar…

-Decía –La voz de Henry volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.- que podríamos ir al parque los tres juntos y pasar la tarde, si os parece bien a ambas.

Regina miró a Emma detenidamente y esta le sonrió tímida. La rubia no quería estropear el día madre-hijo de Regina y que esto repercutiera después en su relación ahora que se habían acercado tanto, pero la propuesta incluía pasar toda una tarde con Regina y le gustaba. ¿Le gustaba? _Evidentemente me refería al hecho de pasar la tarde juntas. Con Henry, no como una cina. ¡Emma para el carro! _Supo que se había sonrojado cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina le miraba con una ceja alzada, interrogante.

-Yo… eh… no quiero arruinar vuestra tarde… en-entendería que no quisieses y… ah… -_Emma eres idiota._ Acababa de hacer el ridículo como cuando tenía quince años y le pedía salir a una chica. Por el amor de Dios, aquello no sería nada romántico, ¿por qué se ponía así?

-Tranquila, si Henry quiere que pasemos la tarde juntos por mí está bien. –Dicho esto Regina volvió a centrar toda su atención en el café que estaba a punto de acabar cuando su hijo decidió ir más allá.

-Los tres juntos como una familia, nos vemos bien. –Sonrió divertido al ver como las dos mujeres sentadas frente a él se sonrojaban y esquivaban su mirada. –Podemos irnos cuando queráis eh.

-Sí, será mejor que vayamos al parque. –Emma se levantó acercándose a la barra para pagar su postre mientras Regina y Henry se ponían sus abrigos.-Adiós Rubí.

* * *

El camino hasta el parque fue tranquilo, Henry y Emma discutían sobre cómics y videojuegos y Regina les observaba en silencio. Si esa misma situación hubiese ocurrido unos meses antes probablemente la morena hubiese sentido celos y ahora Emma sería un sapo o una cucaracha. Sonrió ante su idea y cuando alzó la vista Emma la observaba interrogante, esto la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo, pero en seguida se aclaró la garganta y adoptó su pose seria.

-¿Algún problema Swan?

Regina aceleró el paso y llegaron al parque tras Henry. Ambas se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque y el chico ya estaba en los columpios donde había varios de los críos de su clase. Regina sacó su móvil y se sumergió en sus cosas. Tras unos minutos en silencio Emma l miró de divertida y rió suavemente, ante esto la morena levantó la vista.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que… nada, da igual. –Emma sonrió divertida y Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si te estás riendo de mí tengo derecho a saber por qué.-Emma volvió a reír y Regina resopló enfadada, volviendo la mirada a su móvil.

-Hey, no te enfades, es solo que… bueno… -La morena la miró atenta y esto la hizo sonrojarse.-La forma en la que frunces el ceño es tan –Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase Henry apareció llamándola.

-¡Ma, ven a jugar con nosotros, por favor, por favor, por favor! -El chico le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, que fue a jugar con los niños.

Regina adoraba a su hijo, lo quería por encima de todas las cosas, pero tenía el mismo don de la inoportunidad que sus queridos abuelos y eso a veces la sacaba de quicio. _¿Tan qué Emma? _Suspiró resignada, ahora nunca sabría lo que Emma iba a decirle. Intentó no pensarlo más y cogió de nuevo su móvil, abriendo el pdf del libro que ahora leía.

Cuando Regina leía ya podía haber una guerra a su alrededor que no notaba nada, era ajena al paso del tiempo. No fue hasta que Henry la llamó que volvió de ese otro mundo y vió que eran poco más de las ocho.

-Mamá, Emma se ha ido, ¿vamos a casa? –Regina asintió, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo y levantándose.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche cariño? –El niño le cogió de la mano y ella le miró sonriendo.

-Te invitaré a cenar ¿te apetece? –Regina le miró sorprendida, su hijo pocas veces tenía ganas de salir con ella y menos desde que Emma había aparecido.

-Claro, ¿preparamos algo en casa? –Él negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba de la mano de su madre.

-No, tú solo ponte guapa, bueno, ponte más guapa que de costumbre si eso es posible. –Si quería convencerla debería hacerle un poco la pelo y sabía que con comentarios como aquel y cogerla de la mano como cuando eran una familia 'feliz' su madre era muy manejable. Y efectivamente, Regina le sonrió divertida e ilusionada y asintió con un gracias. –Yo me encargaré de la cena, he dicho que te invitaba ¿no?

-Pero si solo tienes 10 años, ¿estás seguro de que… -El chico la cortó y rodó los ojos.

-Mamá confía en mí.

* * *

-Vaya, no sabía que tú David cenabais hoy juntos. ¿Celebráis algo?

-Eh… eh… No, solo quiero darle una sorpresa… -Entre preparar la cena y esconderle el secreto a Emma y a David, Mary Margaret estaba al borde de un infarto. -Venga, ve a ponerte especialmente guapa que has quedado con Rubí para salir por ahí. -Tras un largo rato de súplicas, Rubí había aceptado a guardarle el secreto y a colaborar con ella, así que si Emma le preguntaba no habría ningún fallo en el plan.

-Es raro, ella no me ha dicho nada cuando he estado en Granny's… -Mary Margaret se dio la vuelta, poniéndose de cara al horno y rogando a Dios que le ayudase un poco. –Aunque estuve con Henry y Regina así que no pudimos hablar mucho… -La morena suspiró aliviada.- Bueno, voy a ducharme y a prepararme. Suerte con tu cocina.

Mary Margaret le sonrió y la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba. Tenía poco más de una hora para acabarlo todo hasta que Henry apareciese por allí con la otra parte del 'plan'.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola amores! Pues nada, aquí está la cita, espero que no tuvieseis las expectativas muy altas porque... bueno, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y espero no decepcionar a nadie... Y deciros que ¡mil gracias por las reviews, que sois todos un amor y que gracias por leerme! Espero que os guste, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!

* * *

Regina vestía uno de sus vestidos negros y ceñidos, de esos con la espalda al aire, y sus tacones rojos. Se había pintado muy suavemente puesto que solo iba a cenar con su hijo, pero aun así quería estar a la altura de sus antiguos cargos. Cuando bajó las escaleras Henry la miró ensimismado, su madre era preciosa, eso era algo que siempre había sabido y nunca había negado. Ella siempre iba tan elegante que nadie podía discutir su buen gusto.

-¿Estás listo? –Regina sonrió al chico que asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y abriéndole la puerta principal.

-He olvidado algo en casa de Emma, ¿podemos pasar a recogerlo antes de cenar? Por favor. –Regina le miró mientras ambos caminaban hacia el Mercedes de esta, y antes de que pudiese negarlo su hijo volvió a hablar. –Por favor, es importante, por favor mami…

-Está bien, está bien… esperemos que no estén haciendo nada importante.

Henry le cogió de la mano, repitiéndole gracias varias veces y el corazón de Regina se derritió. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que no la trataba con tanto amor que últimamente no podía negarle prácticamente nada. Sonrió feliz y ambos subieron al coche.

* * *

Emma escuchó el timbre desde su habitación, aún estaba preparándose para salir. Pensó que sería Daniel, así que se apresuró para acabar de pintarse un poco y poder bajar para marcharse. Llevaba puesto el vestido rojo apagado de la primera vez que llegó a Storybrooke puesto que no tenía nada más para vestirse 'elegante'. También llevaba unos tacones negros que Mary Margaret le había dejado. Sus bonitas ondulaciones caían sueltas por sus hombros y el maquillaje era suave pero resaltaba sus rosados labios y sus ojos azules. Se miró una última vez al espejo, cogió su bolso y salió.

-¿Estás seguro de que no sospechan nada? –Henry asintió, haciendo como que rebuscaba algo entre los cajones mientras Regina esperaba junto a la cocina.

Mary Margaret metió la llave en la cerradura por fuera mientras la morena no prestaba mucha atención y Emma seguía arriba. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo llevar una conversación sin pelear con la otra así que prefirieron el silencio.

Regina se encontraba de espaldas a la escalera cuando Emma bajó mirando su móvil. Al escuchar pasos se giró y ambas mujeres se quedaron paradas al verse. No esperaban verse esa noche, y mucho menos vestidas así de bonitas. En ese momento Henry y su abuela aprovecharon para llevar a cabo su plan, en cuestión de segundos Emma se vio con un ramo de rosas entre las manos y ambas escucharon como la cerradura se cerraba por fuera.

-¿Qué…? –La rubia seguía en el último escalón sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Miss Blanchard, como no habrá esta puerta la haré cenizas con –Antes de que pudiese seguir su frase su hijo le cortó.

-¡No! Mamá, me prometiste que nada de magia ¿recuerdas?

-Pero Henry… ¿por qué no me abres y así no tenemos que discutir esto?

-No vamos a discutir porque nosotros nos vamos y vosotras vais a disfrutar de la cita. Mañana vendré a abriros. –Regina miraba la puerta con enfado y, como si pudiese sentirlo, Mary Margaret miraba desde fuera la puerta con terror mientras que Henry no parecía nada nervioso o asustado.

-Mary Margaret cuando encuentre mis llaves voy a ir a matarte, ya puedes darte prisa en esconderte… -La rubia rebuscaba por su bolso soltando todo tipo de improperios porque no encontraba las malditas llaves.

-Em… -La dulce vocecilla de su madre sonó algo asustada. –No tienes llaves, me las he llevado…

-¡¿Qué?! –La rubia soltó el bolso en la barra de la cocina y fue hasta la puerta donde estuvo varios minutos gritando amenazas y jurando castigos para su hijo y su madre. Regina, que conocía muy bien estas trampas de su hijo la miraba sentada, sabía que no había nada que hacer hasta que ellos volviesen a abrirles.

-Miss Swan… -Emma pareció no escucharla y siguió aporreando la puerta y hablándole a la nada. La morena la cogió de la muñeca para que le hiciera caso.- Emma para, se han ido, no hay nada que hacer. –La rubia pareció calmarse y Regina volvió separarse de ella.

-¿No puedes hacer nada? No sé, tira la puerta, usa esa nube morada tuya y sácanos de aquí… -Regina negó y se disculpó suavemente. Emma no insistió más, sabía que ella no rompería su promesa de no hacer magia.

Emma se apoyó sobre la puerta y suspiró, cuando miró a Regina esta estaba sonrojada y miraba sus manos, bajó la vista y vio que aún tenía el ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos. La rubia se sonrojó también y se acercó suavemente a la otra mujer. Respiró hondo e intentó no tartamudear al hablar.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos intentar disfrutar… ¿no? –Emma le ofreció las flores y Regina las cogió con timidez y asintió sonriendo con sinceridad.

Ambas estaban enfadadas con Henry y Blanca, pero también estaban muy agradecidas puesto que no habrían reconocido que sentían algo por la otra y desde luego, no habrían dado aquel paso.

Emma se acercó hasta la mesa y Regina, tras oler las flores una vez más y dejarlas sobre la barra fue tras la rubia. En la mesa había encendidas varias velitas de colores, una botella de vino enfriándose en hielo y todo preparado para cenar. Había un bol de ensalada en el centro y los platos de espaguetis con albóndigas estaban servidos. Junto a la cubitera del vino había dos copas y sobre ellas una nota. Emma la cogió y la leyó en voz alta:

_Mamá, ambas, hoy es vuestro día, es vuestra primera cita. Sé que pensáis que nadie se da cuenta, pero todo el mundo ve que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Nunca habríais dado este paso solas así que os quiero ayudar y bueno, la abuela me ha ayudado también. Espero que esto sea el comienzo de nuestra familia, los tres juntos. Yo sé que es difícil, pero yo solo quiero que seamos felices y vosotras sois felices cuando estáis juntas. No os enfades mucho con nosotros por favor…_

_PD: En la nevera hay helado de vainilla con caramelo y en un bol en la encimera hay fresas con chocolate. _

_Os quiere, Henry._

Ambas miradas se encontraron de repente, queriendo decirlo todo sin palabras. Su hijo quería una familia y bueno… _¿estaban dispuestas a intentarlo? ¿Es este el futuro que quieres Emma?_

Emma miró a Regina, que ya estaba sentada en la mesa, mordiéndose su labio inferior y mirando la comida con ganas. Emma sonrió divertida, claro que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, y la morena también, si no ahora estaría reducida a cenizas. Se sentó ella también y sirvió ambas copas con vino y acercó una a Regina. Ambas se sonrieron, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa esperanzadora, una sonrisa que no solo se veía en sus labios, sino que también en sus ojos.

* * *

La comida fue entre silencios cómodos y temas triviales y sonrisas por parte de ambas. Una vez acabada la cena decidieron pasar al sofá, mientras Regina apagaba las velas de la mesa Emma iba a por el postre.

-¿Fresas con chocolate o helado de vainilla y caramelo? –Miró a la otra mujer que se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño sofá.

-Sorpréndeme. –Regina la miró divertida antes de darle la espalda y dejarse caer en uno de los extremos del asiento biplaza.

Emma sonrió negando con la cabeza, no podía creer que Regina fuese tan terriblemente adorable. Abrió la nevera y sacó la tarrina de helado, cogió dos cucharas pequeñas y se fue a sentar junto a su cita. Le ofreció una de las cucharas y se dejó caer a su lado sonriendo.

-Vainilla y caramelo, mi favorito. –Regina sonrió divertida quitándole el helado a Emma y abriéndolo. Dejó la tapa en la pequeña mesa del salón.

Regina sonrió llevándose una cucharada a la boca y Emma se quedó embobada mirándola. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que aquello era realmente una cita y que aquella mujer realmente le gustaba. La morena se dio cuenta y se sonrojó suavemente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Hoy estás realmente preciosa… -Regina bajó la vista ante estas palabras y posó el helado en sus piernas, sin saber muy bien que decir. Emma sonrió suavemente.- Siempre estás guapa, pero deberías sonreír más a menudo, te sienta tan bien… -Emma cogió una cucharada de helado y la llevó a su boca, sonriendo feliz después.

-Gracias. –Regina le sonrió tímidamente.- Solo sonrío a las personas que me importa y bueno…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso, un beso helado con sabor a vainilla y caramelo. Un beso lleno de ternura, una lucha entre ambas lenguas por ver cual tomaba el control, un beso roto por una sonrisa de Regina. Emma sonrió también, juntando su frente con la de la otra mujer.

-Eso ha sido… vaya… -Regina se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a dejar un pequeño beso en los rosados labios de Emma. Después sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a comer helado. La rubia sonrió acercándose un poco más a ella comió helado también.

La noche siguió como hasta ese momento, hablaron de recuerdos felices, de Henry, de ellas, de todo en general. La única diferencia es que desde el primer beso, habían sucedido muchos más, entre risas y confidencias. Ahora ambas estaban mucho más confiadas y cómodas, como si hubiesen estado toda la vida juntas.

Una vez se hubo acabado el helado, ambas estaban prácticamente tumbadas en el sofá, Regina apoyada en el hombro de Emma, estaba de costado entre la rubia el respaldo y ésta le hacía suaves cosquillas por el brazo. Ambas hablaban en un susurro, relajadamente.

-¿Sabes? Aunque me desagrade terriblemente, creo que tendré que darle las gracias a tu madre por esto. –Emma rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaría bien, y sería genial que hicieseis un esfuerzo, mis padres y tú, por llevaros bien. –Regina puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. –Por favor, por mí y por Henry, si realmente vamos a intentar ser una familia no quiero tener que evitarlos cuando estemos juntas.

-Vale, intentaré ser educada con ellos… aunque no te prometo nada. -Emma sonrió suavemente y se puso de costado para mirarla a los ojos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Regina no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y Emma no pudo evitar morderle suavemente también. Tras aquello dejaron de hablar para acariciarse y besarse perezosamente.

* * *

Un rato después, cuando ambas estaban casi dormidas Emma volvió a romper el silencio susurrando en el oído de su chica.

-Regina… -La morena suspiró algo parecido a un 'Mhm..'- Me importas… -Tras esto, Regina besó el cuello de Emma y se abrazó más a ella si era posible.

El silencio volvió a atraparlas, a cada una en sus pensamientos adormilados. Emma estaba feliz, feliz por tener una familia, feliz por tener a su hijo y feliz por, desde ahora, tenerla a ella. En una noche había descubierto que lo único que necesitaba para sonreír era su sonrisa y que Regina le dejase ver su verdadero yo le hacía inmensamente feliz.

La morena pensaba en que quería, necesitaba, que ese momento fuese eterno, porque si alguna vez llegó a pensar que Daniel sería la única persona que la vería sin muros estaba totalmente equivocada y aquella rubia que la sacaba de quicio también sacaba lo mejor de ella. Y podía decir con total seguridad que en ese momento había encontrado su final feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola amores! Y hasta aquí esta historia, lo siento, pero mi neurona se ha secado. Tengo algunas ideas para algún oneshot así que podréis leerme más veces por aquí xD Bueno, quiero dar las gracias en especial a las personas que me han dejado comentarios y en general a todo el que me haya leído. Gracias de verdad, sois amor. Si alguien quiere hablarme por Twitter puede pedírmelo por MP y y tal (cri, cri, cri, xD) Y bueno, pues nada, disfrutad. ¡Hasta la próxima !

* * *

Regina se despertó temprano, algo estaba clavándose en sus costillas y estaba bastante molesta. Al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con ese 'algo', la rubia estaba prácticamente sobre ella y su codo se le clavaba en las costillas, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Emma... -La morena susurró, pasando los dedos suavemente por el pelo de Emma, pero esta no parecía escucharla.- Emma... despierta... -La rubia emitió un suave 'mmh' y Regina comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su cara, llamándola por susurros también. La rubia entreabrió los ojos al notar el contacto de los labios de su novia y sonrió. -Me haces daño...

-Perdona, no me había dado cuenta, lo siento.-Cambió su postura y Regina le sonrió dándole un beso en la base de su cuello. -Vaya, ¿siempre da así sus buenos días Alcaldesa? -Regina se incorporó un poco mirándola con una ceja levantada y Emma rió suavemente, divertida.

-Si no le gusta Miss Swan... -Mientras decía esto se iba incorporando. Emma sonrió de medio lado, tirando suavemente de ella para que volviese a tumbarse.

Regina se dejó caer, tumbándose apoyada en el hombro de la otra chica y ésta comenzó a hacerle suaves cosquillas por la espalda.

-Me encanta. -Regina sonrió, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Emma y dejando suaves besos por la línea de su clavícula.

-Deberíamos levantarnos...-La morena volvió a intentar levantarse pero Emma la estrechó en sus brazos, remoloneando.

-No, un ratito más, por favor... -Regina suspiró, le encantaba esa idea, pero no quería pensar qué pasaría si los Charming apareciesen por allí y dado que conocía su don de la oportunidad, sabía que no tardarían mucho.

-Emma por favor, no me gustaría que tus padres nos viesen así...

-Está bien... -Su voz sonó desilusionada y Regina le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Quiero probar las fresas que dejamos ayer.-Dicho esto se levantó, clocándose bien el vestido y fue hacia la cocina

_Esto tiene que ser un sueño, Regina no es tan adorablemente tierna._ Emma se levantó mirándola, si antes había una evidente atracción física entre ellas, ahora era mucho más. Había conseguido acabar de quitar aquella capa de frialdad que caracterizaba a la alcaldesa y había descubierto a una persona increíble con la que le gustaría pasar más tiempo.

La morena la observó acercarse mientras destapaba el bol del chocolate y le sonrió suavemente, Emma se acercó hasta la cocina y se puso a preparar café. Regina se sentó en uno de los taburetes y la observó hacer, realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que iba la rubia aquella noche, todo había sido tan rápido… Pero le encantaba, ya no se sentía sola como antes, estaba aprendiendo a amar de nuevo.

Cuando Emma acabó de preparar el café y se dio la vuelta vio como Regina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se acercó suavemente a ella, la morena sonrió y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa dejando una taza de café delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Regina asintió, Emma cogió las fresas se sentó a su lado en el otro taburete. -¿Segura?

-Sí. –La morena se giró para mirarla y le sonrió bajando un poco su tono.- Anoche estabas muy guapa y bueno… -Se sonrojó levemente y bajó la vista.- No te lo había dicho.

Emma sintió como el corazón le latía un poco más rápido y sonrió suavemente, acercándose para besar a Regina. La morena mordió una de las fresas y luego dejó un suave beso en los labios de la otra chica, que sonrió bebiendo un poco de café.

-Si me prometiesen que todas las mañanas serán así no me importaría madrugar más a menudo. –La rubia bostezó y Regina rió suavemente. –Aunque bueno, prefiero dormir en una cama que en ese maldito sofá. –Emma se frotó el cuello con gesto de dolor y Regina le miró algo preocupada.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Emma cogió las tazas ya vacías y se levantó, llevándolas al fregadero y cuando se dio la vuelta tenía a Regina enfrente, pegada a ella. Emma musitó un suave 'no' y ambas se sonrieron.

Emma se apoyó en la encimera y Regina se acercó un poco más, dejándose caer un poco sobre la rubia, y empezó a retirar su pelo hacia atrás de sus hombros. Emma le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la acercó un poco más si podía.

-Segura que no te duele aquí… -Tras esto Regina empezó a dejar suaves besos por el cuello de Emma que dobló suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado para hacérselo más fácil.

-Regina… -Emma suspiró suavemente, si la alcaldesa seguía por ahí aquello acabaría muy lejos y aquel no era el lugar. No quería que las cosas fuesen así, quería que fuese especial. –Regina… -Intentaba reunir fuerza de voluntad para parar aquello antes de que acabaran en el suelo de la cocina. Regina musitó un 'calla' y llevó sus besos hasta los labios de Emma y esta se dejó hacer un poco más.

Cuando Regina empezó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido Emma la paró y Regina la miró confundida. La rubia la beso suavemente una vez más y luego habló.

-Así no, quiero que sea especial, quiero que lo recordemos como algo bonito, no como un calentón en la cocina. –Regina asintió y volvieron a besarse, después la morena escondió la cara en el cuello de Emma y esta la rodeó con sus brazos.

Cuando escucharon pasos en el pasillo de fuera y unas llaves entrando en la cerradura se separaron. Por la puerta entraron Henry y Mary Margaret. El crío entró corriendo como loco hacia sus madres.

-¿Somos ya una familia? ¿Lo somos? –Su mirada iba de una a otra de sus madres, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

-Relájate chico.

Emma le miró divertida y el niño frunció el ceño, mirando a Regina que le sonrió suavemente. El niño comprendió y sonrió ampliamente lanzándose a abrazarlas. Las tres mujeres rieron y Regina correspondió el abrazo de su hijo.

-Henry, si sigues abrazándome así me vas a romper. –El niño se separó de ella y fue a abrazar a Emma.

Mary Margaret se acercó hasta ellas y le sonrió amablemente.

-Siento haberos hecho esta… trampa, por así decirlo. –La mujer se sonrojó y apartó la vista unos segundos pero luego sonrió sincera.- Me alegro mucho por vosotras.

Emma le sonrió agradecida, y miró a Regina que también le sonreía a su madre. El niño se separó de ellas y fue a comer chocolate que aún había en el bol junto a las fresas pero Regina se le adelantó y se lo quitó, dándoselo a Emma para que lo guardase.

-A pesar de todo, Henry estás castigado. –Regina se cruzó de brazos, seria.

-¿Pero por qué? Si estáis juntas, ¡he hecho vuestro final feliz! –El niño miraba a su madre sin comprender, gracias a él estaban juntas y encima lo castigaban.

-Es cierto que gracias a ti y a Miss Blanchard ahora Emma y yo estamos juntas, pero eso no quita que encerrarnos aquí y obligarnos a cenar juntas esté mal. No puedes simplemente decidir quién debe estar junto y quien no, imagina que esto no hubiese salido bien, ahora estaríamos todos peleando. –Henry miró a Emma para que le apoyara, pero la rubia se acercó por detrás a su chica, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento chico, ¿no querías que estuviésemos juntas? Pues esto es lo que hay. –Ambas rieron y el niño las miró algo enfadado, aunque feliz de verlas tan unidas.

-Ahora ambas sois malvadas. –Intentó no reír, puesto que sabía que era mentira y se acercó a ellas para abrazarlas de nuevo. –Os quiero.

El comienzo de una familia unida, el comienzo de un nuevo final feliz. Y es que para el amor verdadero no hay nada imposible y solo se necesita un poquito de confianza y... magia.


End file.
